In order to effectively manage productivity improvements for equipment in a semiconductor manufacturing line or for that matter any manufacturing line, it is necessary to understand and measure all the components of capacity loss for each tool type. The actual performance of each of these tool sets needs to be compared against the plan performance so that resources can be directed towards improving those tool sets and components that are furthest from plan. While many tool sets are relatively straight forward in this regard, there are a class of tool sets, called multi chamber tools, where this analysis is complex. Existing methods of measuring components of capacity on multi chamber systems often are lacking when tied to production systems.
One reason existing methods tie together chamber availability states with WIP states. For example, understanding the parts per hour component without understanding the interaction of the chamber states can lead to inaccurate plans and/or incomplete characterization of actual performance shortfalls. This invention is a data analysis system method which addresses the unique issues in understanding the capacity components of multi chamber systems. The analysis system expresses all components of capacity loss for all chambers in each tool in terms of a full tool equivalent (FTE). The analysis system measures how long the tool is available with only 1 chamber, 2 chambers, etc. working. It then combines that data with the WIP states to accurately determine the production, idle-no-WIP, idle-no-operator, and down components of a full tool. By using the FTE method, the parts per hour component for the entire system, as well as the other capacity components, can be calculated. The result is that use of the methodology of this invention enables one to better understand capacity loss components for a set of multi chamber tools. By more accurately measuring these capacity components, better solutions can be implemented resulting in improved system performance and thus equipment productivity.